It Took a Long Time
by SrtaWalker
Summary: La historia de como Alec y Magnus forman una familia y de como Alec estará dispuesto a todo con tal de quedarse con ellos para siempre. Incluida mi propia adaptación de The Land I Lost
1. Chapter 1

_'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_And look in my eyes_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's fire on fire_

Magnus acarició el pelo de Alexander, maravillándose de que solo veinticuatro horas antes hubiese hecho el mismo gesto, sabiendo que podría hacerlo cada mañana durante años. Paró su mano, alejándola con cuidado para no despertarle, pues ese pensamiento le había llevado a algo que había estado tratando de bloquear desde que había salido de Edom.

_Años._ Un numero determinado pero desconocido. Una cuenta atrás.

Magnus se llevó la mano a su pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración, de recordar que todo eso ya lo sabía, que siempre lo había sabido. Que lo había vivido antes. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era distinto que con los demás, había algo dentro de él que le decía que no sobreviviría la muerta de Alec. La muerte de su _marido_. Su ruptura con Alec le había enseñado que en los pocos meses que había conocido el cazador de sombras, éste se había convertido en una parte integral de su vida, de su ser, de una felicidad hasta antes desconocida. No podía ni imaginarse lo que sería perderle después de décadas de matrimonio. Después de años de despertarse a su lado, de sentir sus brazos reconfortarle cada día, de miles de recuerdos, de miles de momentos vividos juntos. Después de formar una familia con él. _Después de criar a sus hijos. _

Magnus se levantó con cuidado, cogiendo el bata y saliendo al balcón, necesitando aire, necesitando que todo el futuro que veía delante de él no le ahogase el presente que vivía. Se recostó contra la balaustrada y miró la ciudad que tanto amaba. No podía negar que había echado de menos su apartamento, Brooklyn, el aroma, el ruido continuo de vida. Se giró, mirando al interior y pudiendo ver como si de una proyección se tratase todos los momentos que había vivido con Alec entre esas paredes. Todos los besos, todas las conversaciones, todas las peleas, todos las risas, todos los llantos. Y supo, con total certeza, que el apartamento tenía la misma fecha de caducidad que su marido, que sería incapaz de vivir en él rodeado de fantasmas dentro de sesenta u ochenta años.

Se volvió a girar, queriendo huir de nuevo de esa angustia que había aparecido en él, de esa necesidad de llorar cuando sabía que estaba en su momento más feliz. Su mente le decía que disfrutase el presente, pues era todo lo que tenía asegurado, pero su corazón… Su corazón se encontraba en una guerra continua. En pocos días todo su mundo había cambiado, su ser había cambiado, su magia era distinta ahora, más poderosa desde su visita a Edom, desde su reinado. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero podía sentir como el poder que le había invadido cuando se había sentado en el trono se había mantenido con él. Se preguntaba si tendría que ver con el exilio de su padre, pero no estaba listo para responder a eso, para enfrentarse a las consecuencias que su decisión podía haber ocasionado en él.

Notó los brazos de Alec abrazarle, devolviéndole a la realidad, tranquilizando su corazón aunque solo fuese de forma momentánea.

'¿No puedes dormir?' Preguntó preocupado el cazador mientras le besaba con cariño el cuello.

'No es nada.' Respondió de forma automática Magnus. Pero luego cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no tenía que mentir, que no tenía que ser ese ser perfecto que siempre había tratado ser con todas sus parejas. Recordando que Alec le amaba por quien era, con sus problemas y sus vulnerabilidades. 'Me preocupa el futuro.' Dijo por fin, dando las gracias porque Alec no le metiese presión, porque le conociese lo suficiente como para darle su tiempo a responder.

'¿Qué te preocupa?'

Magnus se giró, sabiendo que tenía que mirarle a los ojos cuando dijese eso.

'Me preocupa acostumbrarme a esto. A ti, a este felicidad.' Subió sus manos y le acarició el cuello, moviendo sus dedos entre los cortos pelos de su cuero cabelludo. Notó como Alec se acercaba más a él, como podía sentir su respiración contra su cara. 'Me preocupa no ser capaz de vivir sin ella.' Y fue entonces cuando vio el entendimiento en los ojos del joven. Cuando vio preocupación y tristeza aparecer y se sintió peor que antes por haberla puesto ahí.

'Magnus…'

'Lo sé.' Dijo él acallándole, pegando sus labios contra los de su marido, acariciándolos sin besarlos. 'No hay nada que puedas decir que no me haya dicho yo antes.'

Alec le besó, con amor, con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de desesperación. Y Magnus supo que no había nada más que decir, que no había solución a su problema, que esta era la vida que le había tocado. Trató de recordarse que debía dejar de mirar a un futuro desconocido, que esa preocupación siempre había sido más propia de Alec que suya. Aun así no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos mientras Alec le besaba, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, mientras le cogía la cara y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Magnus se dejó querer, se dejó amar, tratando de anclarse en el presente, en ese momento. Pero una voz demasiado parecida a su padre le decía _disfruta de sus "te amo", pues son también un número finito_.

/

Alec dio las gracias al brujo que le abrió el portal y pasó por él, llegando a la calle principal de Alicante. Habían sido unos días especialmente largos y no veía el momento de volver a su casa, pero primero debía pasar por la oficina y acabar el informe sobre el Instituto de Génova. Desde que le habían dado el puesto de Inquisidor hacía ya más de un año había sabido que tendría que viajar. Al principio no había pensado que sería un problema, pues en los últimos meses como Jefe de Instituto había viajado a otros Institutos a ayudar implementar su idea de cooperación con los Subterráneos. No, no había sido un impedimento el tener que viajar y pasar unos días alejado de Magnus. Pero en su último viaje había descubierto que se podía viajar por placer trabajando y se podía viajar por deber. Y eran cosas muy distintas.

Alec había dejado Alicante hacía cuatro días bajo orden directa de la Clave al conocer que habían aprobado su petición de hacer una investigación exhaustiva al Jefe y personal del Instituto de Génova y al trato que daban a los nuevos diputados Subterráneos que allí había. Alec había recibido varios chivatazos anónimos donde se le pedía que fuese, que viese con sus propios ojos cómo se había implementado su medida de co-habitación y colaboración. Y al principio había pensado que no sería más que un día de repetir las nuevas medidas y recordar las nuevas leyes escritas en los Acordes.

Pero no. Había resultado ser una caza de brujas en toda regla donde Alec había acabado encarcelando a Giacomo Petteri, el Jefe del Instituto y averiguando toda la corrupción que se había llevado en ese Instituto desde hacía años. Había sido su primera gran auditoría y rezaba porque la siguiente no llegase en años. No tenía ganas del juicio que sucedería la semana que viene para, si él conseguía hacer ver a la Clave que tenía la razón, quitar las runas a Giacomo y ex-comunicarle.

Entró en su oficina, dejó el maletín y se sentó en su mesa con un suspiro. Sabía que tenía que sacar su tableta y rellenar el informe, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía energía para más. Había estado cuatro días siendo el Inquisidor veinticuatro horas al día. Había sido agotador y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, abrazar a Magnus y respirar su aroma. Echaba de menos esa versión de él que solo aparecía cuando estaba con su familia, y en concreto, con su marido.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que había empezado a escribir cuando su teléfono sonó. Vio que era Izzy y lo cogió, rezando porque Clary no hubiese causado ninguna catástrofe. Pues, aunque se había alegrado de que la joven empezase a recordar, tenía que reconocer que la pelirroja y problemas siempre iban de la mano.

'Hola Izzy.'

'Hola hermano.' Oyó decir al otro lado de la linea. '¿Ocupado?'

'No, acabo de volver a Alicante. ¿Qué sucede?'

'Nada importante pero… Bueno, digamos que me vendría bien tu ayuda.'

Alec se recostó en la silla y frunció el ceño. '¿Qué ha pasado?'

'¿Puedes venir? Creo que es más fácil si ves el problema en persona.'

Alec se levantó, de camino al estable portal que había instalado Magnus meses atrás y que comunicaba con la oficina de su hermana.

'Voy para allá.' Pues sabía que por muy cansado que estuviese siempre tendría energía para Isabelle.

Llegó a Nueva York y lo primero que vio fue la cara de preocupación de Simon, el cual estaba moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro sin aparente sentido. Pero Alec había aprendido hacía tiempo a no buscarle el sentido a lo que hacía el novio de su hermana.

'Alec.' Clamó ella al verle llegar y se fue a sus brazos. Alec la abrazó con cariño, sonriendo por primera vez en días. 'Gracias por venir.'

'Por supuesto. ¿Qué sucede?'

'Esto.' Dijo ella haciéndose a un lado y señalando a Simon. Este se acercó con cuidado, enseñándole lo que tenía en los brazos, y comenzando a hablar. Pero Alec no le escuchó, solo se fijo en el bebé, en sus expresivos ojos, en el tinte azulado de su piel.

'¿De dónde ha salido?' Preguntó, parando en seco a Simon.

'Es lo que trababa de decir.' Dijo este sin malicia, sabiendo que se había ido por las ramas. 'Underhill lo encontró cuando estaba comprobando las cámaras de seguridad. Al principio pensamos que sería la bolsa de algún vagabundo pero no.'

'Lo han abandonado Alec.' La voz de Isabelle cargada de tristeza. 'Lo dejaron en la entrada oeste, donde no suele pasar nadie. Si no lo llegamos a encontrar…'

'Pero lo hicimos.' Dijo Simon, parando los pensamientos de Izzy y sonriéndola, haciéndola ver que todo estaba bien. 'Pero no sabemos qué hacer con él.' Dijo este mirando de nuevo a Alec.

'¿Habéis llamado a Lorenzo?'

'Sí, y nos ha dicho que buscará alguien que lo quiera, pero que no sabe cuanto tardará.'

'¿Y estamos seguros de que lo han abandonado?' Preguntó Alec, mirando al bebé y pensando que era imposible que alguien lo abandonase. ¿Cómo podía una madre dejar así a su hijo? A algo tan perfecto, tan puro, tan inocente.

Izzy le dio un trozo de papel y Alec lo cogió.

_Perdóname Dios._ Decía en una caligrafía un tanto infantil. Y Alec supo que no solo su madre lo había abandonado, sino que había rezado porque el niño muriese, que para ella la iglesia no era más que un edificio deshabitado. Alec volvió a mirar al niño y tuvo una necesidad imperativa de abrazarlo, de tenerlo en sus brazos e impedir que nada malo le pasase.

'No puede quedarse aquí.' Dijo él, dándose cuenta de la situación, comprendiendo el porqué le habían llamado.

'No.' Dijo Izzy. 'Había pensado que quizás tu y Magnus podríais cuidar de él.'

Alec la miró con ojos abiertos. '¿Cómo? Yo me paso el día en la oficina y Magnus esta todo el día yendo de un lado para otro con sus clientes.' Pues aunque algo dentro de él le decía que sí, que quedarse con el bebé era lo correcto, que necesitaba protegerlo, sabía que lógicamente no tenía sentido. 'Quizás mamá pueda…' Pero se paró en seco, viendo la cara de Izzy y sabiendo que no era una opción.

Si algo había hecho que la cordial relación que habían tenido sus padres desde su separación se rompiese, tornándose en odio y resentimiento, había sido la muerte de su hermano Max un par de meses atrás.

Alec nunca olvidaría el día en el que había hecho tostadas francesas para Magnus y habían estado desayunando en su terraza cuando había sentido que algo estaba mal. A los pocos segundos el mensaje de fuego le había llegado con una nota muy clara: _ven a LA. Es Max._

Magnus y él habían llegado 5 minutos más tarde y se habían encontrado una escena un tanto conocida. Pero esta vez no había magia ni medicina posible. Esta vez no había más que el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano pequeño tumbado en una tabla y cubierto por una tela blanca. Alec miró a los lados, viendo cómo sus padres estaban al fondo del pasillo discutiendo, viendo como Jace estaba al otro lado mirando al vacío. Y luego se fijó en Izzy, en su llanto, en como no había nada que Simon le estuviese diciendo que la consolase. Y supo en ese momento que él no podía dejarse llevar por la ira y la pena, que no era el momento de gritos y de pedir explicaciones, de luchar por lo imposible. Era el momento de ser el pilar de su familia, de asegurarse que lo que acababa de pasar no les rompiese para siempre. No sería hasta horas más tarde, cuando por fin Magnus y él estaban solos, cuando el shock inicial había pasado, cuando Alec se desmoronó en los brazos de su marido, llorando todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo, haciendo todas esas preguntas que sabía que no tendrían respuesta.

No, su madre no era la mejor opción. Y no podía quedarse con Izzy ni en el Instituto.

Alec dio un paso hacia delante con intención de coger al bebé. Simon lo depositó en sus brazos con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Alec lo llevó contra su pecho y notó como el bebé se movía, siendo consiéntete de que estaba con otra persona, pero no tardó en tranquilizarse en cuando pegó su cabeza al corazón de Alec, volviendo a quedarse dormido.

Alec le miró sin saber que estaba sonriendo, solo sabiendo que tenía que proteger a ese niño, que debía asegurarse que nada malo le pasase.

'Te avisaré en cuanto Lorenzo me diga algo, pero estaría bien que Magnus preguntase también.' Dijo Izzy.

Pero Alec no la respondió, pues estaba fijándose en lo bonita que era la piel del niño, en el intenso azul, casi negro, de su pelo. En lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos. En lo tranquila de su respiración.

'¿Alec?' Dijo Isabelle, devolviéndole al presente.

'Sí.' Contestó él, no sabiendo muy bien lo que le había dicho. 'Te llamo mañana.' Y se dio la vuelta, no molestándose en despedirse de ellos, solo queriendo llegar a casa y pedir a Magnus que apareciese una cuna, que se asegurase de que el bebé estaba sano. Entró en el portal, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Simon, de la expresión de asombro de su hermana.

/

Alec abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al bebé. Pensando que quizás debería haber llamado a Magnus antes de aceptar cuidar de un infante. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y sabía que su marido tenía un corazón demasiado grande como para haber dicho no.

Miró al apartamento y supo en seguida que Magnus estaba en casa. Se dirigió al boticario y no tardó en verle colocando un frasco en el estante de ingredientes mientras una poción me movía de forma mágica al otro lado de la sala.

'Alexander'. Exclamó este nada más verle y se dirigió a su encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero Alec vio como el brujo se paraba en seco nada más percatarse del bebé. En seguida se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de su marido. 'Estaba esperando otra clase de souvenir de Génova.'

Alec sonrió y se acercó a él, besando sus labios con cuidado de dejar espacio entre ambos para el bebé. Magnus no tardó en responderle, pero no era el beso con el que había soñado Alec todos esos días, había amor en él pero también urgencia, y Magnus se separó al poco tiempo y volvió a mirar al niño.

'¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?'

Y Alec le iba a explicar la llamada de Izzy, el cómo la madre había abandonado al bebé, cómo necesitaba de un sitio donde estar hasta que Lorenzo le encontrase una familia, de cómo había pensado que quizás Magnus, con todos sus contactos, supiese de un brujo o bruja que quisiese adoptar. Pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:

'¿Es muy pronto para que tengamos hijos?'

Continuará…..

* * *

Canción del capítulo: Fire on Fire de Sam Smith

Los comentarios me dan vida para seguir con esto.


	2. 2 Tanguera

Alec tiró del brazo con cuidado pero firme, como le habían enseñado. Dejó que el cuerpo de la mujer se acercase al suyo y llevó su mano a la cintura de la joven, dando los pasos hacia delante y notando como su cuerpo empezaba a ir solo al ritmo de la música. Se paró, dejando espacio entre sus pies para que la mujer moviese las piernas entre las suyas y él repitió el acto con movimientos rápidos y concisos, continuando con un giro de cadera y más pasos, pero esta vez hacia atrás. La música se aproximaba a su fin y esta vez él lo sabía. Giró a la joven y la atrajo hacia sí justo cuando acababan las últimas notas. Sé quedó quieto, respirando con fuerza y oyendo los aplausos de su profesora de baile.

'Muy bien, Alec. Muy bien.' Dijo ella con orgullo en la voz.

'Se puede mejorar.' Fue todo lo que dijo él tratando de contener su respiración y poniendo espacio entre él y su compañera de baile.

'Siempre se puede mejorar, pero has mejorado muchísimo en los dos últimos meses.'

Alec sonrió, pues sabía que no era un cumplido vacío, que sí que había mejorado.

'Gracias por tu paciencia, Alana.'

'No hay de que.' Contestó la joven. 'Yo creo que no hay más que te pueda enseñar, el resto ya depende de ti y de tu pareja.'

Y Alec no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, sabiendo que todos esos meses de práctica, de llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal a casa, de evitar ser completamente honesto con su marido merecerían la pena una vez lo tuviese en sus brazos, bajo la luna de Buenos Aires, y le dijese de bailar un tango la noche de su aniversario.

'Gracias por todo Alana.' Dijo despidiéndose de la mujer y dejando el establecimiento después de cambiarse de ropa. Se encaminó a uno de los numerosos callejones de Nueva York, y dibujó la runa de creación de portales, llegando a Alicante a los pocos segundos. No tardó en llegar a casa, dejar la bolsa en el suelo y oír los pasos y la risa de Max.

'Papá.' Gritó el pequeño brujo mientras corría hacía él.

Alec se agachó para cogerlo en brazos y subirlo a los aires con energía.

'Hola Maxie.' Dijo dándole un beso en su azulada mejilla. Max rió y le abrazó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, devolviéndole el beso en su mejilla. '¿Cómo está mi brujo favorito?'

'Bien.' Dijo Max. Alec se lo colocó en brazos y se encaminó a la cocina, sabiendo que encontraría allí a Magnus. 'Papi está haciendo arroz.'

'Yam yam.' Contestó Alec, reconociendo el aroma salado de lo que sin duda sería nasi goreng.

Si algo había sorprendido a Alec de Magnus como padre había sido como éste había aprendido a cocinar en el último año. Magnus siempre se había valido de la magia o restaurantes para todo lo que fuese su alimentación y, más tarde, la de Alec. Muy raramente Alec le había visto en la cocina. Pero desde que Max había empezado a comer Magnus se había obsesionado con ser capaz de cocinar al menos alguno de los platos que su madre le había cocinado a él.

En todos los siglos que habían pasado desde entonces Magnus nunca había olvidado el sabor del arroz con soja que su madre solía hacer. La receta más parecida que había hallado meses atrás había sido la del plato que estaba actualmente preparando. Y, contra todo pronóstico, Magnus había resultado ser un cocinero bastante decente.

Alec entró en la cocina con Max en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo, viendo como el niño corría hacia una esquina donde había una pequeña pelota. Magnus dejó de mover la sartén y se giró. Alec no tardó en besarle, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Magnus y atrayéndolo hacia él.

'Hola.' Contestó Magnus al separarse.

'Hola.' Dijo Alec sin dejarle ir, besándole de nuevo, no sabiendo de dónde le venía la necesidad de sentirle cerca. Era en momentos como esos en los que echaba de menos no poder coger a Magnus en brazos y llevarlo al dormitorio, perdiéndose en su piel y en sus gemidos. Pero recordó que había también cierta magia en esperar, en cenar mirándole, sabiendo que más tarde la espera valdría la pena.

'¿Cómo te ha ido el día?' Preguntó separándose de él y apoyándose contra la encimera, pudiendo ver a Max de reojo.

'Bien. Toda la mañana en Copenhague tratando de solucionar una disputa sin sentido.' Magnus dejó de girar el plato y dio un chasquido de dedos, haciendo que la cuchara de madera girase sola, dándose la vuelta para coger la copa de vino que Alec le ofrecía. 'La tarde ha sido más calmada. Solo tenía un par de pociones que hacer así que recogí a Max de la guardería y nos vinimos aquí.'

Alec asintió y miró a su hijo. Sus vidas habían cambiado en los casi tres años que habían tenido a Max. Alec había oído que tener hijos te cambiaba, pero había pensado que sería diferente, para peor por algún extraño motivo. Era cierto que el primer año había sido difícil, sobretodo para Magnus, el cual no había estado muy seguro al principio de que iba a ser capaz de ser un buen padre. Alec había estado a su lado durante todo el proceso, y había sido por eso por lo que había visto que el mayor problema no era las dudas de Magnus, sino sus recuerdos de infancia. Recuerdos que había empezado a compartir en noches especialmente lluviosas, cuando ambos estaban en el sofá y Max dormía en su cuna. Relatos que habían entristecido y enfurecido a Alec, pues nunca se hubiese podido imaginar que alguien tan benévolo como su marido hubiese podido pasar por tanta injusticia de niño y llegar a ser el hombre que tenía en sus brazos.

Sí, el primer año había sido difícil, y Alec no iba a negar que había momentos donde había echado de menos ser solo ellos, no tener ninguna responsabilidad una vez cerrase la puerta de su apartamento. Pero luego había visto el brillo en los ojos de Magnus cuando Max había conseguido hacer chispas con sus dedos por primera vez. Recordaba la sonrisa de su hijo cuando había sido capaz de abrazar a uno de los gatos. La alegría de su madre cada vez que cuidaba de su nieto. La felicidad que Alec sentía cada vez que tenía a Max en sus brazos, sabiendo que era suyo. La calma que le daba saber que nada malo le iba a pasar mientras él estuviese con vida.

El segundo año había sido mejor, pues ambos habían conseguido poner ciertas reglas, asegurarse de que tendrían tiempo para ser solo ellos, que no iban a dejar de tener citas, de vivir aventuras, de poner sus vidas en peligro. Pues todo eso había sido la base de su relación y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cambiarla. Al principio había costado, romper con la rutina del último año, volver a ser dos y no ser siempre tres. Pero Alec había visto el cambio en Magnus en la tercera cita que habían tenido ese año. Como su sonrisa era distinta, más abierta, más pícara. Como su mano acaricia la suya por encima de la mesa, como sus historias volvían a ser de sus pasadas aventuras y no de lo último que Max había hecho. Y Alec había notado el cambio en él, en como era capaz de relajarse por completo, de dejar salir de nuevo esa parte de él que solo Magnus conocía, de sentir de nuevo que solo eran ellos dos, que nada más importaba.

No fue hasta cuando el segundo año estaba casi acabando, cuando Alec supo con certeza que habían alcanzado un balance. Que habían conseguido dividir su vida labora, su vida familiar y su vida de pareja. Esta revelación le vino una noche tumbado en la cama, viendo como Magnus abría la puerta lentamente y le sonreía, poniendo un hechizo de insonorización y acercándose a él con paso seductor. Atrás había quedado el día de hoy, las largas reuniones que había tenido como Inquisidor, la tarde en el parque viendo como su hijo trataba de perseguir un pato con sus cortas piernas y como Magnus reía a su lado tumbado en la hierba. Solo estaba delante de él los ojos hipnóticos de su marido, su camisa cayendo al suelo, la respiración de Alec elevándose.

Y fue entonces cuando pensó: _Quiero esto para siempre. _

/

Magnus se separó de Alec y se dejó caer en la cama a su lado. Se centró en respirar antes de mover los dedos sin mucha delicadeza y limpiar vagamente los restos de su pasión. Notó como Alec se movía, estirando su cuello y tratando de buscar una mejor postura, sin duda con una sonrisa en la cara. Magnus se giró para verle y sonrió.

'No sé porque tengo la necesidad de darte las gracias.' Dijo Alec mirándole de reojo.

Magnus no pudo evitar reír, juntando su cara a la almohada.

'No es como si fuese la primera vez que haces… Ya sabes…' Alec le miró y Magnus levantó los ojos, viendo como había cierta rojez en las mejillas de su marido. Casi cinco años casados y Alec seguía sonrojándose cuando hablaba de sexo. Era adorable.

'De nada.' Contestó Magnus y vio como Alec giraba los ojos, un poco exasperado, lo que hizo que su risa volviese.

'Estaba hablando en serio.'

'Yo también, Alexander.' Magus llevó su mano al pecho sudoroso de Alec, acariciando el bello. 'No es fácil aguantar tanto tiempo la respiración.'

'Me gustaría saber cómo lo haces, pero al mismo tiempo temo la respuesta.'

Magus miró hacia la pared, pensando en si debía contestar a la silenciosa pregunta o cambiar de tema radicalmente. 'Siglos de práctica.' Acabó diciendo. Siendo sincero, siempre siendo sincero con Alec.

Alec asintió y Magnus vio ese algo en los ojos de su marido que no sabía reconocer. Era una especie de duda, de preocupación que había aparecido unos meses atrás. Magnus no había querido preguntar, pero sabía que algo estaba preocupando a Alexander y esperaba que éste compartiese lo que fuese con él tarde o temprano.

Alec se movió, haciendo sitio para Magnus a su lado, y éste se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo y cerrando los ojos.

'Te quiero.' Dijo Alec.

'Yo también te quiero, sayang.'

/

Alec se despertó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el día iba a ser maravilloso, dispuesto a que nada ni nadie se lo destrozase. Se levantó de la cama, besando con cuidado a Magnus, el cual no tardó en moverse, cogiendo su almohada, abrazándola y volviéndose a dormir. Se puso su ropa de estar por casa y se fue a la cocina, listo para preparar el desayuno. En los últimos años había perfeccionado las tortitas, las tostadas francesas, la fritatta, las tortillas, y ahora, su última misión, había sido las crepes. No fue hasta cuando acabó la masa cuando oyó ruido viniendo del cuarto de Max. Dejó el bol, se limpió las manos y fue a ver a su hijo.

'¿Papá?' Dijo el niño nada más Alec abrió la puerta.

'Buenos días, Maxie.' Alec entró y subió la persiana, disfrutando de la mueca de su hijo al ver el sol. Magnus tenía razón, eran iguales en ese aspecto. 'Estoy haciendo el desayuno. ¿Me quieres ayudar?'

'¿Qué estas haciendo?

'Crepes con fresas.'

'Yo quiero moras.'

'Seguro que papi te puede conseguir moras.' Dijo Alec acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de su hijo. Este no tardó en quitarse la sábana e ir a su encuentro.

'He soñado con un niño.' Dijo Max cogiendo el brazo de Alec y recorriendo con sus dedos la runa que ahí había.

'¿Cómo era ese niño?' Preguntó Alec, pues Max no soñaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía sus sueños eran más extraños de lo que deberían para un niño de tres años.

_Quizás es vidente_, había dicho Catarina una noche. Alec aún recordaba la cara de incredulidad de su marido.

_¿Cuántos videntes conoces? _Había contestado este. _Se extinguieron hace siglos. Ninguno de los demonios que podría pasar esa cualidades ha pisado la tierra en… No sé. En siglos, Cat. _

_Yo solo digo que podría serlo. _

'Era mayor que yo.' Contestó Max haciendo un poco de presión sobre la runa. 'Y estaba triste.'

'¿Por qué estaba triste?'

Max paró el movimiento, hablando con un tono calmado, extraño para alguien de su edad. 'Porque estaba solo.' Luego sonrió, como si se le hubiese olvidado la conversación. '¿Puedo darle la vuelta a las crepes?'

Alec asintió, viendo como su hijo se levantaba de la cama y se iba hacia la cocina con una sonrisa. Pensó en si debería contarle a Magnus lo que acababa de oír, lo que acaba de ver. Decidió que seguramente no era nada, solo una de las muchas cosas extrañas que pasaban en su vida, por lo que se levantó, hizo la cama, y se fue a la cocina.

Magnus se despertó veinte minutos más tarde y se encontró con una bandeja de crepes y sus dos chicos favoritos comiendo fresas con nata. Sin duda su aniversario había empezado de la mejor manera posible.

/

Dejaron a Max con Maryse, la cual les deseó que pasasen unos días estupendos y que no se preocupasen de nada. Alec no había estado muy seguro si debían pasarse cuatro días de vacaciones sin Max, pues nunca habían dejado a su hijo solo por tanto tiempo, pero Magnus le había asegurado que era bueno tanto para el niño como para ellos. Y que siempre estaban a un portal de distancia si algo pasaba.

Llegaron a Buenos Aires cuando la tarde empezaba a ponerse, y decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, pues Alec no había estado en ella en años. Caminaron por sus hermosas calles, viendo la vida que allí había. Llegaron a un mercado que estaba cerrando y Magnus se acercó a un puesto, hablando animadamente con la dependienta. Alec paseó entre las cajas, viendo accesorios y comida por todos lados siendo recogida. Fue entonces cuando vio a un niño que no podría ser mayor de cinco años coger dos manzanas cuando el hombre no miraba y salir corriendo.

Alec quiso ir tras él, averiguar de quién era ese niño y qué sucedía para que tuviese que robar comida. Pero Magnus le llamó y recordó que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, que seguramente el pequeño ya había desaparecido por las callejuelas. Dejó que la rabia y tristeza que sentía se fuese con una respiración y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ver en qué se había gastado el dinero Magnus.

/

Encontraron el boliche al que Alec quería ir y entraron en él. Al principio Magnus se sorprendió pero se dejó guiar, sentándose en la mesa que aparentemente tenían reservada y viendo como Alec pedía dos cocktails.

'Alexander, ¿nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme?'

'Eso espero.' Contestó él con esa sonrisa que hacía que Magnus se enamorase un poco más de él, si es que eso era posible.

No fue hasta dos bebidas más tarde cuando Alec se levantó y ofreció su mano a Magnus. Éste le miró sin creerse lo que estaba viviendo. Todo el mundo, y en especial los pies de Magnus, sabía que Alec no era un bailarín nato. Y estaban en un club de baile. En Argentina. Donde había parejas muy buenas bailando tango.

'¿Qué?' Preguntó Alec, viendo como Magnus no le cogía la mano.

'¿Estás seguro?' Preguntó este, queriendo comprobar que su marido iba en serio.

'He estado practicando.' Dijo Alec con voz seductora y Magnus fue a contestar con algo sarcástico pero paró en seco.

_He estado practicando_ oyó en su mente, recordando el sueño que había tenido años atrás cuando había estado a punto de morir. Recordando cómo Alec le había mirado, cómo le había tocado, cómo habían bailado.

_Estoy pensando en tomar el siguiente paso. Crepes._ Magus aún podía recordar el sabor del desayuno de ese día. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pero cogió la mano de Alec, dejándose guiar a un lado de la pista de baile.

Notó como la música cambiaba, algo sensual pero suave comenzó, y Magnus llevó su mano al cuello de Alec, notando como este colocaba la suya en su espalda, y se dejó guiar, no rompiendo la conexión con los ojos de su marido, dejando que su cuerpo se moviese con la música, que sus pasos siguiesen a los de Alec. Y no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así antes de que la música empezase a subir, y él se separase de Alec, necesitando aire y comprobar si iban en serio o no, pero Alec tiró de su brazo, se pegó a su cuerpo y subió su mano por su cadera, acariciando su cintura y llegando de nuevo a su espalda. Y Magnus supo que Alec no había mentido cuando había dicho que había estado practicando. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, marcando el ritmo, llevando a Alec, queriendo comprobar cuánto sabía, y vio que Alec le seguía sin problemas.

'¿Quién te ha estado enseñando?' su voz sonó más profunda de lo que había anticipado.

'¿Celoso?' Preguntó Alec, pasando su pierna entre las de Magnus y repitiendo el gesto después de notar la pierna de Magnus entre las suyas.

'Agradecido.' Contestó Magnus parando en seco y moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música, notando como Alec hacía lo mismo.

El ritmo volvió a cambiar, algo más lento, dejando unos segundos para respirar, pero Magnus era incapaz de hacer que su corazón palpitase más despacio. Notó como Alec le atraía hacía él, asumiendo el control de nuevo, y Magnus se dejó guiar, pegándose al cuello de su marido, respirando su aroma, dando las gracias por que sus pantalones fuesen de tela gorda.

'Feliz aniversario, amor.' Dijo Alec bajando por su espalda y colocando la mano en su cintura, separando ligeramente sus caderas, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo estaban en un sitio público.

Magnus no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos, ver el amor que ahí había, las ligeras patas de gallo que había aparecido en los últimos años, producto de las múltiples sonrisas y alegrías vividas juntos. 'Te amo tanto.' Dijo antes de besarle, queriendo recordar esa noche el resto de su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

Canción: "Tanguera" de Sexteto Mayor


	3. The Land I Lost Part 1

_On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_Waving through a window_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_Waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, is anybody waving?_

Vio como el señor tiraba la basura y en ella había una caja de pizza. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró y corrió a abrir la caja. Quedaba un pedazo y pequeños trozos del borde. Los cogió y los metió en la bolsa que llevaba. Revolvió entre la basura con cuidado y encontró una botella de agua medio vacía. Se la metió en la bolsa y se fue.

No tardó en llegar al refugio que tenía entre dos edificios abandonados de oficinas. La calle era lo suficientemente estrecha como para que ningún adulto entrase, o ninguno de los monstruos que había visto. Se metió en su tienda y sacó la comida, colocándola en el único plato que tenía. Bebió el agua y se comió el pan, dejando la parte con queso seco y tomate para el final, las manzanas fue lo último. A lo lejos oyó un aullido de dolor y se acercó más a la pared, queriendo hacerse invisible, rezando porque nadie le encontrase.

/

Dejaron el local sin poder separase, Alec besando el cuello de Magnus mientras éste buscaba en la calle algún taxi que les llevase a su hotel. Un coche les pasó de largo y Magnus le insultó en español.

'Podemos andar.' Dijo Alec. 'Hace una noche bonita.'

Magnus se giró en sus brazos, queriendo quejarse y decirle que lo único que quería hacer era llegar al hotel, quitarles la ropa y devorarlo vivo. Pero la sonrisa de Alec era demasiado grande, sus ojos demasiado expresivos, y Magnus asintió.

'Creo que conozco el camino.' Dijo tirando de la mano de su marido. Alec le siguió sin cuestionarle.

Unas cuantas manzanas más tarde llegaron a un plaza donde una hermosa pero bastante derruida iglesia se encontraba al fondo. Ambos se pararon, deteniendo su conversación sobre si Clary iba o no a quedarse embarazada pronto, dándole a Max un primo con el que jugar. Vieron los colores salir de las ventanas y supieron lo que pasaba en seguida. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos no queriendo hacer la pregunta.

'Es nuestro aniversario.' Dijo Alec

'Seguro que lo tienen bajo control.' Respondió Magnus.

Volvieron a mirar hacia el edificio, viendo como personas salían corriendo de él. Dándose cuenta de que fuese lo que fuese no lo tenían bajo control.

'Ya no hago trabajo de campo.' Dijo Alec, auto-convenciéndose.

'Llevamos bastantes copas, no seríamos de ninguna ayuda.' Otra mentira, pues Magnus podía quitarles la embriaguez con un chasquido de dedos.

Los colores no cambiaron y Alec suspiró. Miró a Magnus, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que le diese otra excusa.

'Quieres ir.' Dijo su marido.

Alec asintió.

Magnus empezó a andar, pero se paró al darse cuenta de que Alec no se movía.

'¿Qué sucede?'

'No es justo para ti.' Contestó el cazador de sombras.

Magnus sonrió con esa sonrisa cansada que Alec tan bien conocía. Esa que ahora mismo odiaba haber puesto ahí. 'Cariño, ¿qué aniversario nuestro sería sin una misión inesperada?'

Alec tardó unos segundos en asentir y empezar a andar, apretando la mano de Magnus en señal de agradecimiento. No tardaron en llegar al Instituto de Buenos Aires, abriendo las puertas y caminando hacia la sala principal. Alec nunca había estado ahí y para Magnus, la última vez que había pisado esos suelos, la revolución industrial aún no había sucedido. En seguida supieron quién estaba al mando. Alec había oído hablar de pasada de Clive Breakspear, el último Jefe del Instituto puesto por la Clave hacía más de un año. Por suerte Buenos Aires nunca había sido un destino para él y conocía muy poco de lo que sucedía en esa zona.

Clive, colocado en la mesa de mando, se giró para ver quién se aproximaba a él y se paró en seco al ver la cara de Alec.

'Señor Inquisidor.' Dijo mientras de ponía firme, el que era sin duda su mano derecha cogió la tableta que habían tenido delante unos segundos antes y se la puso a la espalda, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Alec or Magnus.

'Mister Breakspear.' Contestó Alec, siempre formal.

'No esperaba una visita, y menos a estas horas.'

En ningún momento Breakspear se presentó a Magnus, algo que molestó mucho a Alec. No conocía al hombre pero ya le estaba cayendo mal.

'No es una visita formal.' Dijo Alec con esa sonrisa que ponía siempre que quería aliviar la tensión, pues sabía que su presencia la provocaba ocho de cada diez veces que ponía los pies en un Instituto. 'Pasábamos por la zona y vimos las luces de alarma. Nos preguntábamos si había algo en lo que podríamos ayudar.'

Fue entonces cuando Breakspear se fijo en Magnus, en como iban de la mano, y Alec vio el momento en el que el hombre había comprendido que había cometido un error. Se movió de una forma un tanto forzada y presentó su mano a Magnus.

'Magnus Bane, imagino.'

'Lightwood-Bane.' Contestó éste con una sonrisa, dándole la mano al cazador de sombras y apretándola un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

'Un placer.' Pero los cuatro supieron que era mentira. Breakspear se giró a Alec, soltando la mano de Magnus y llevándosela al pantalón en un gesto inconsciente por querer limpiársela. 'Es cierto que estamos bajo una alerta pero le puedo asegurar, señor Inquisidor, que tengo todo bajo control.'

Alec miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las pantallas que había activadas, en las caras de lo que parecían subterráneos y sus fichas, en las miradas de hierro de los cazadores que allí había, en la falta de pasión y en la sensación de deber. Su experiencia como Jefe de Instituto le dijo que esa gente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la violencia, sus años como Inquisidor le decían que Breakspear estaba ocultando algo.

'Entonces no le importará que nos quedemos a ver como va todo.' Dijo Alec soltando la mano de Magnus y llevando sus manos a la espalda. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Magnus se pegaba a una columna, queriendo pasar desapercibido y dejándole hacer. 'Siempre he querido ver este Instituto en acción y nunca he tenido la oportunidad.' Alec miró la pantalla de la mesa, fijándose en como había marcados varios puntos en diferentes zonas de la ciudad. Subió su mirada a Breakspear, sabiendo que éste no le podía echar del edificio, y sonrió, esa sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

'Por supuesto.' Dijo Breakspear con otra sonrisa falsa. '¡Joaquín!' Gritó el nombre y un cazador de piel oliva y ojos verdes no tardó en aparecer a su lado. 'Lleva al señor Lightwood y… compañía.. a mi despacho.'

Joaquín asintió y se dirigió al pasillo, pero ni Alec ni Magnus se movieron.

'¿Cuál es la situación?' Dijo este con voz seria. Breakspear le miró irritado.

'Lo de siempre. Una disputa entre licántropos y vampiros que se ha ido de las manos. Hay tres mundanos muertos que sepamos. He mandado dos cuadrillas a las zonas avistadas, pero parece que están expandidos por toda la ciudad.'

'Suena a una guerra más que a un hecho aislado.' Dijo Alec ampliando el mapa de las zonas en rojo.

'Llevan matándose unos a los otros desde hace años. Esta es la primera vez que lo hacen de forma tan abierta.' Contestó Breakspear y miró a Alec. 'Ahora, si no le importa, tengo un Instituto que organizar. Le puedo asegurar que esto no es más que una disputa común de un viernes por la noche. Si quiere seguir los acontecimientos le sugiero que lo haga desde una posición donde no interfiera o que espere en mi despacho.'

En ese momento sonó otra alarma, un mapa apareció en la pantalla, una zona bastante alejada de allí donde un demonio no identificado había aparecido. Alec esperó a que Breakspear dijese algo, diese alguna order, pero nada sucedió. A los pocos segundos la pantalla desapareció, al igual que lo hizo la alarma, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, como si de un fallo del sistema se hubiese tratado. Alec miró a Magnus y éste se encogió de hombros de forma disimulada. _Lo que tu digas_ decían sus ojos.

'No quiero ser un incordio.' Dijo Alec. 'Es muy tarde y seguro que tiene todo bajo control en unos minutos.' Se fue al lado de Magnus. '¿Me permitirá que le visite antes de que me vaya de la ciudad?'

Breakspear le miró sorprendido. Había oído muchas cosas del Inquisidor Lightwood, y una de ellas es que era como un perro buscando un hueso, no iba a darse por vencido. Aún así cualquier otro momento era mejor que ese, y asintió con lo que pensó que era la sonrisa más amable que podía poner.

'Por supuesto. Mis puestas siempre están abiertas a todos.'

Alec reconoció el eslogan vacío de significado que él mismo había tratado de implementar años atrás. No sabía si Breakspear le estaba insultando a la cara, si estaba jugando a algo, o si era simplemente ignorante de ese echo. Fuese lo que fuese no iba a ponerse a resolver el caso de ese Instituto, en esos momentos, no en su noche de aniversario. No es sus más que merecidas vacaciones.

'Buenas noches.' Alec no hizo ni amago por responder a la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Magnus caminó a su lado y vio como este no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro de forma disimulada. Dejaron la sala de mando y, nada más empezaron a andar por el pasillo que daba a la salida, una voz joven con profundo acento argentino les llamó.

'Señor Inquisidor.'

Magnus miró a Alec. _¿Ahora qué?_

Alec se encogió ligeramente de hombros, un gesto casi imperceptible. _No lo sé. _

Ambos se giraron al unísono.

'Señor Inquisidor. Mi nombre es Joaquín. Y he de decirle que es un honor que haya venido a visitarnos.' Dijo una vez estaba a su lado. Los únicos cazadores de sombras que había en ese pasillo estaban aún a unos metros de distancia, junto a la puerta.

'Gracias.' Contestó Alec, el cual no sabía muy bien por donde iba esa conversación.

'Por favor, visítenos en otro momento.' Había insistencia en su voz, su tono más bajo que antes.

Ambos comprendieron enseguida. '¿Hay algo en especial que debamos saber?' La voz de Alec seria, profesional.

Joaquín miró por encima de los hombros de los dos hombres, asegurándose que los guardias de la puerta no podía oírlos. Asintió y miró a Alec, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que no podía decir.

'¿Han estado alguna vez en el Mercado de Sombras?'

'No en años.' Contestó Magnus.

'Nunca.' Respondió Alec. Pues sabía que los Mercados de Sombras habían sido exclusivos para Subterráneos hasta hacía un par de años. Algunos aún lo eran. En otras ciudades, donde la cohabitación había mejorado, habían abierto sus puestas a Nefilim, como en Nueva York o París.

'Deberían darse una vuelta. Es un mercado precioso. O eso dicen.'

_Adiós a unos días de vacaciones. _Pensó Magnus, el cual supo que no iban a ir a la exposición de arte para la que tenía entradas mañana. O de paseo por el Parque Nacional Torres del Paine el domingo. _Quizás esto también es entretenido. _Miró a su marido y vio esa chispa que aparecía cada vez que tenía un caso que realmente le interesaba. Magnus podía negarlo en voz alta todo lo que quisiese, pero nunca diría que no a vivir una aventura con Alec. La naturaleza y el arte podían esperar.

Alec asintió. '¿Alguien en concreto por el que debiésemos preguntar?'

'Juliette.' Dijo el cazador de sombras. 'Si podéis, hablar con ella. De mi parte.'

Alec asintió.

'Gracias… Joaquín, ¿verdad?' Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

'Joaquín Acosta Romero.'

/

Magnus se despertó cuando oyó alguien llamar a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, viendo si Alec la abriría, pero su marido seguía durmiendo a su lado. Suspiró mientras volvían a llamar. Dio un chasquido de dedos he hizo que se abriese sola, sabiendo que Alec le recriminaría por usar magia delante de mundanos. Pero no tenia ningunas ganas de levantarse y su cuerpo aún estaba recuperándose.

'¿El almuerzo?' Preguntó una voz con miedo.

'Déjalo en la mesa.' Gritó Magnus desde la cama, viendo como Alec se despertaba pero no abría los ojos.

No tardó en oír como la puerta se volvía a cerrar y supo que estaban solos de nuevo.

'¿No podías haberte levantado?' Magulló Alec enterrando sus ojos en la almohada, huyendo de la luz que entraba por las persianas ligeramente abiertas.

'Causa y efecto.' Dijo Magnus girándose para acariciar el pelo de Alec.

Alec hizo un ruido y Magnus sonrío.

'¿Qué causa?' Dijo abriendo por fin los ojos, fijándose en las dos esferas marrones de Magnus.

'Tú, pidiéndome que te follase más fuerte.' Magnus acarició la mejilla de Alec, la cual no tardó en enrojecer. 'Efecto, mis piernas aún no me responden.'

Alec río, una risa pura, llena de alegría y libertad. Era el sonido más bonito que Magnus jamás había oído.

'Vaya.' Dijo este acercándose un poco a él. 'Y yo que te iba a pedir que lo hicieses de nuevo.' Su voz grave, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Magnus se despertase por completo.

'Bacon primero.' Contestó Magnus, girándose y levantándose de la cama antes de que Alec le pudiese agarrar. Pues estaba realmente hambriento y el olor del café, tostadas y bacon había llegado ya hasta su habitación.

Oyó el gruñido de Alec y sonrió. Se colocó la bata y se puso los pantalones de seda que iban a juego. 'Ven.' Dijo dando un golpecito en el colchón. 'Algo me dice que vamos a necesitar el alimento.'

Alec no tardó en seguirlo, vestido con solo unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes.

Habían dejado el desayuno en la mesa que daba al balcón y Magnus sonrío. No tardó en abrir las ventanas y dejar que el aire y ruido de la ciudad entrase. Sirvió el café para Alec y cogió su vaso de zumo de naranja, dando un trago y sentándose en la silla. Alec cogió la taza de café, le dio un sorbo y besó el pelo de Magnus antes de sentarse a su lado.

'¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?' Preguntó esté quitando la tapadera y viendo el banquete que tenían delante.

'Había pensado que quizás querrías darte un paseo por el Mercado.' Pues Magnus no tenia ganas de andarse por las ramas. Cogió la tetera, abrió la tapa y vio como el té aún no estaba listo. La volvió a cerrar y dio un chasquido de dedos, haciendo que su teléfono apareciese.

Alec miró a Magnus mientras repartía el bacon de tal forma que al brujo se quedase con la loncha de más. 'Pensé que teníamos entradas para una exposición.'

Magnus le dio al contacto de Maryse y puso el móvil en altavoz, cogiendo una loncha y dándole un bocado antes de ver como la llamada hacía conexión.

'Magnus.' Dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono. '¿Qué tal Buenos Aires?'

'Bien.' Respondió esté tragando.

'Hola, mamá.' Saludó Alec.

'Hola, cariño.' Se oyó ruido al otro lado del teléfono y Alec sonrío.

'¿Qué tal Max? ¿Todo bien?'

'Sí, es un amor. Como siempre. Me ha preguntado si ibais a venir hoy.' Alec puso cara de dolor y Magnus supo que si su hijo le pedía a su marido que volviesen, ellos lo harían. Alec era esa clase de padre. 'Pero le he dicho que vendríais el domingo.'

'¿Y está bien?' Había angustia en la voz de Alec y Magnus sonrío lleno de amor.

'Aquí viene. ¡Max! ¡Son tus papás!'

No tardaron en ver como se ponía la opción de videollamada y Magnus le dio a aceptar, colocando el móvil entre los dos. En seguida apareció la azulada cara de su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

'Hola papá, hola papi.'

'Hola Max.' Dijeron los dos al unísono. '¿Qué tal estás?' Preguntó Alec.

'Bien. Luke nos va a llevar al parque a montar en barca.' Max miró a su lado y saludó, sin duda Luke estaba ahí. 'Vamos a ir a dar de comer a los patos.' Dijo volviendo a mirarlos.

'Que bien, cariño.' Dijo Magnus, encantado de ver lo bien que se estaba tomando Max su primera separación. '¿Qué hiciste anoche?'

Y Max les contó todas sus aventuras con su tío Jace. Y como iban a ir mañana a pasar el día con su tía Izzy y el tío Simón. Y con cada palabra Magnus notaba como Alec se relajaba, como su espalda no estaba tan tensa, como su puño se abría, dejando que la sangre volviese a fluir. Magnus le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y escuchó todas las historias con una sonrisa, prometiéndole que ellos le contarían muchas cuando volviesen.

/

El Mercado no fue difícil de encontrar. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba eran los dos hombres lobo imponentes que había a ambos lados de la calle donde comenzaba.

'¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?' Preguntó Alec.

'Claro que si. No se me ocurre plan mejor que resolver un misterio. Las montañas las podemos ver cualquier otro día.' Magnus miró la estrecha calle, los exóticos puestos, la gente, el ambiente. Hacia años que no había visitado ese Mercado de Sombras y mucho había cambiado en ese tiempo.

'Es nuestro aniversario.' Dijo Alec mirándole seriamente.

Magnus se giró a él y sonrío. Alec sonrío y le cogió la mano, sabiendo que Magnus tenía razón. No había plan más perfecto para ellos.

Pero las sonrisas les duraron poco, pues nada más pasar la línea invisible que separaba lo mundano con el Mercado los dos hombres se movieron, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Alec y hablando en español.

'No se permite la entrada a Cazadores de Sombras.'

Magnus miró al hombre que estaba tocando a Alec de tal forma que éste miró a su compañero, intimidado. El otro hombre dio un paso hacia Magnus y fue a tocarle, con intención de empujarles al otro lado de la división.

'Tócame y será lo ultimo que hagas con esa mano.' El hombre de paró en seco, viendo los ojos de Magnus. El brujo se giró al que estaba tocando a Alec y le clavó su mirada felina amenazante. Este dejó de tocar a Alec, bajando las manos despacio, pero sin moverse.

'El nefilim no puede pasar.' Dijo el que tenia al lado Magnus.

'Viene conmigo.'

'No se permite la entrada a Cazadores de Sombras.'

'Nos han mandado aquí.' Dijo Alec, hablando por primera vez. Poniendo al uso todo su repertorio de español. 'Han dicho que preguntemos por Juliette.'

Ambos hombres se miraron. '¿Quién os manda?' Dijo el que había tocado a Alec, volviendo su mirada a él.

'Joaquín, del Instituto.'

El más alto sacó lo que parecía una radio del bolsillo y se alejó un poco, hablado por ella. Los otros tres se quedaron esperando. Al poco volvió y asintió. 'Pueden pasar. Juliette les espera al otro lado.'

Y se hicieron a un lado. Magnus apretó la mano de Alec y echó un último vistazo a los hombres lobo antes de entrar. Nada más hacerlo oyeron el ruido de las conversaciones, pudieron respirar los distintos aromas de los puestos, y vieron como la calle no era tan estrecha, sino una mera ilusión, dando lugar a más puertos debajo de los arcos de las casas. Alec empezó a mirar a todos lados, viendo como todo tipo de subterráneos comerciaban ahí, incluido vampiros dentro de las casas, donde el sol no llegaba. No soltó la mano de Magnus, pues sabía que éste era su salvoconducto.

No sabía el por qué de la prohibición de su raza a este mercado, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Breakspear de una forma u otra. Quizás debería haber prestado más atención a Buenos Aires en esos años, a su Instituto y a la política de integración por la que él tanto luchaba cada día. Hacía mucho que alguien le prohibía la entrada a un evento subterráneo, sobretodo siendo quien era, pero no podía negar que era refrescante el que la gente no le reconociese de inmediato.

Alec miró a Magnus, sabiendo que éste estaba tratando de encontrar a la mujer, que estaba analizando el Mercado de ese forma única en la que él percibía la realidad. Aún ahora, cuando no estaban unidos por la runa de la alianza, cuando Magnus no estaba usando su magia, Alec podía sentirla bajo la piel de éste. En los últimos años se había hecho adicto a ella, a la familiaridad que sentía cada vez que le recorría las venas cuando compartían los poderes, a su olor después de un hechizo poderoso, a su calor cuando le acariciaba la piel. No fue hasta la primera vez que se unieron años atrás, queriendo probar si los poderes de la runa habían desaparecido con Clary, cuando la sintió en todo su esplendor. No había sido como la de Lorenzo, algo extraño y poderoso, fuera de control, intimidante. La magia de Magnus había sido como una trago de agua fresca después de horas de entrenamiento, como ver a un viejo amigo en persona después de años de conversaciones por carta. Siempre había sabido que había hecho lo correcto haciendo ese pacto con Asmodeus, y esa primera unión no hizo más que afianzar su decisión. Magnus nunca se hubiese recuperado de su pérdida, por mucho que él le hubiese querido ayudar, por mucho que Magnus quisiese poner una sonrisa y decir que todo estaría bien, que vivir con Alec lo que le quedase de vida era suficiente para él.

Alec bajó la mirada y se fijó en sus manos unidas, dejando que Magnus les pasease, dejando que éste hablase con gente, tratando de recopilar información. Alec se centró en respirar, en no dejar que la frustración le pudiese. Desde esa noche hacía ya casi un año había estado buscando sin resultado una forma de volverse inmortal. Había sabido con toda certeza que no solo quería pasar el resto de su vida con Magnus, sino el resto de la del brujo también. Había pensado que si Clary había conseguido una forma de unir sus poderes quizás podría dibujar una runa que le permitiese quedarse, que le uniese a Magnus como esa runa le había unido a ella con Jonathan. Pero Clary no había vuelto a soñar o ver runas desde que había recuperado sus memorias. Y Alec sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que ese don hubiese desaparecido como lo había hecho Raziel. Se fijó en las casas, en las personas que había en los puestos, en como un hombre, sin duda vampiro, acariciaba la mejilla de un hada, y esta reía.

_Amor eterno._ Era algo que le había prometido a Magnus, pero que sabía que no podía cumplir. Su única opción era transformarse en vampiro, pero eso le era imposible ahora. Había demasiada gente que dependía de él, su papel en el Mundo de las Sombras era demasiado importante, su lucha por la igualdad aún no había acabado. Por no hablar de su vida… No podía imaginarse vivir sin sus runas, sin lo que le hacía el hombre que era, sin su conexión con Jace. Jace… No podía hacerle eso a su hermano. No después de todo lo que había sufrido. Pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Su treintavo cumpleaños estaba a solo unos meses de distancia.

'Es esa.' Dijo Magnus devolviéndolo a la realidad. Alec miró hacia donde indicaba y vio a una mujer rubia no mayor que él sentada en una cafetería al sol. Una niña de no más de trece años estaba a su lado tomando un helado.

'¿Juliette?' Preguntó Magnos soltando su mano.

'La misma.' Dijo ella mirando a través de sus gafas de sol. Alec vio como uno hombre apoyado contra una columna les miraba, sin dudas el guardaespaldas. 'Tu debes de ser el brujo que ha intimidado a mis chicos.'

'He de reconocer que tengo ese efecto en los hombres.' Contestó Magnus con una sonrisa encantadora. La mujer rió, y Alec vio como se fijaba más en él, sin duda admirando la belleza de su esposo. Juliette hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos se sentaron en las sillas que una mujer trajo al momento.

'Magnus Lightwood-Bane.' Dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Ella la cogió.

'Y Alec Lightwood-Bane.' Dijo ella sin soltarla, mirando a Alec. Este asintió.

'Encantado.' Dijo ofreciéndole la suya. El apretón fue rápido pero firme.

'El placer es todo mío. No todos los días tenemos visitantes tan selectos.'

La camarera se paró a su lado, esperando que pidiesen algo.

'Mate.' Dijo Magnus.

'Té frio para mi.' Añadió Alec.

La camarera asintió y se fue en busca de sus bebidas.

'¿A qué se debe la visita?' Preguntó Juliette en ingles.

'Joaquín nos mencionó que viniésemos.' Dijo Alec, más cómodo en su lengua natal. 'No nos dio detalles.'

La mujer sonrió y miró a la joven que había a su lado, la cual les estaba observado de reojo.

'Rosa, vete con Manuela. Mamá tiene que hablar de negocios.'

'Pero yo me quiero quedar.' Dijo la niña, claramente un hada por sus orejas.

'Ve.' Y Rosa se levantó, dejándolos relativamente solos, rodeados de desconocidos que paseaban de un lado a otro.

'¿Por qué ahora?' Preguntó Juliette a Alec, clavando su mirada en él, el brillo verde de sus ojos se dejó entrever por unos segundos. Su tono frío, completamente distinto al de unos momentos atrás. 'Después de todas las cartas. ¿Qué ha hecho que el todopoderoso Inquisidor se digne a visitarnos?'

'¿Qué cartas?' Dijo Alec acercándose a la mesa. 'No he recibido nada de esta ciudad desde que me hice con el cargo.'

Juliette le miró y olió el ambiente. Su cara cambió y Alec supo que le creía. 'Alguien las ha interceptado.' Dijo más para ella.

'¿De qué iban las cartas?' Preguntó Magnus.

'Pedíamos que el Inquisidor viniese. O que mandase a alguien.' Juliette paró, dejando que la camarera colocase las bebidas y se fuese. 'Desde la destrucción del Instituto hace más de cinco años a manos de Jonathan Morgenstern la ciudad no ha sido la misma. Es cierto que la relación entre cazadores y subterráneos en Buenos Aires nunca fue cercana, pero ahora es más hostil que nunca.'

'¿Cómo es posible?' Preguntó Alec sorprendido. 'Sé que las medidas de colaboración creadas en mi administración no son obligatorias, pero un gran número de Institutos las han puesto en práctica.'

'Lo sé. Y nosotros las estábamos esperando. Pero no después de conocer a Breakspear, de ver como era en realidad.'

'No se le ve como alguien que esté interesado en tener ningún trato con los de nuestra raza.' Dijo Magnus antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

'Creo que ahí se equivoca.' Objetó Juliette. 'Tiene interés, pero sólo cuando hay algún beneficio monetario de por medio.'

Magnus y Alec se miraron, sorprendido al oír eso.

'No tengo nada que demuestre lo que les voy a contar. Y sé que no hay nada que haga que se fíen de mi. Pero les pido que escuchen y que me den un voto de confianza.' Los ojos de Juliette eran honestos y ambos hombres pudieron reconocer que tenían delante a una líder que estaba dispuesta a confiar en ellos solo por lo que había oído de sus nombres.

Alec asintió y dio un trago a su bebida, preguntándose brevemente en qué se estaban metiendo y en si era imposible tener unas vacaciones como la del los mundanos en las películas. Quizás su próximo destino debería ser una playa deshabitada.

Continuará…

* * *

Canción: Waving Through A Window from Dear Evan Hansen

Esta es mi propia adaptación de The Land I Lost de Cassandra Clare.

Gracias por todos los comentarios.


End file.
